<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>снился мне сад в подвенечном уборе by Shenno, WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586579">снился мне сад в подвенечном уборе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno'>Shenno</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021'>WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Seine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- Вы думаете, что это грех, — со свойственной ему прямотой заявил Жавер однажды за утренним чаем, заставив Вальжана поперхнуться.<br/>- Бог создал человека слабым, чтобы мы нуждались друг в друге, учились помогать... любили, — осторожно сказал он после длинной паузы.<br/>- И все же?<br/>Решимости Вальжана хватило сказать: я не знаю. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert/Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>снился мне сад в подвенечном уборе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928063">i dreamed of a garden in a wedding attire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno">Shenno</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Часть этого текста была рождена при просмотре "Джентльмен Джек". Если вы смотрели сериал, вы поймете, какая именно :)</p><p>Название текста - из<br/>"Снился мне сад в подвенечном уборе,<br/>В этом саду мы с тобою вдвоем.<br/>Звезды на небе, звезды на море,<br/>Звезды и в сердце моем."<br/>которую автор любит в исполнении БГ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Решимости Вальжана хватило на то, чтобы поцеловать Жавера в ответ, когда из его сбивчивой, полной самоуничижений и извинений речи, он, наконец, понял главное: «я люблю вас». Поцелуй был именно так неловок, как можно было предположить; руки Жавера холодны и слишком тяжелы на его плечах, и все же, все же — что-то внутри Вальжана распустилось, как цветок, поворачивающийся к солнцу. </p><p>- Поверьте, я не попрошу ничего, чего вы не хотели бы. Я и так достаточно отнял у вас.<br/>
Вальжан сглотнул и пожал руку Жавера, давая понять, что понимает и не огорчен им.<br/>
Это был один из первых вечеров, когда после совместного ужина они переместились на диван, и сперва неловкие, почти целомудренные поцелуи стали углубляться, превращаться во что-то иное, наполняющее тело Вальжана неведомым до того жаром. Пальцы Жавера путались в его волосах, руки Вальжана на талии его друга, казалось, сами собой хотели притянуть его еще ближе. Свободная рука Жавера легла на колено Вальжана и его широкая ладонь будто прожигала штанину. В какой-то момент жар, как воск оплавленной свечи, стал стекать, концентрируясь внизу живота, и с высоким, незнакомым ему звуком, который он едва мог удержать в горле, Вальжан отстранился. Жавер тут же убрал руку, и Вальжан не мог не оплакивать потерю. Раскрасневшийся, с чуть приоткрытым, как после быстрого бега, ртом, Жавер казался ему в этот момент необычайно красивым.<br/>
Жавер одновременно понял его правильно — и не понял совсем.<br/>
Проблема была не в том, что он не хотел. Проблема была в том, что он хотел — и сила этого желания пугала его самого.</p><p>После того раза Жавер не воздерживался от прикосновений, нередко первым беря Вальжана за руку, целуя в губы — но, тем не менее, Вальжан ясно чувствовал, что тот сдерживается, и право инициировать, когда, как — и если — эти почти невинные прикосновения перерастут в что-то большее — принадлежит теперь ему. Жавер, казалось, действительно был вполне готов довольствоваться прогулками в парке, совместными — все более частыми и долгими — вечерами, в конце которых он неизменно уходил, поцеловав Вальжана напоследок. Несколько раз они оказывались все на том же диванчике, с книгой, отложенной в сторону или неловко зажатой между ними, но, когда Вальжан в какой-то момент неизменно отстранялся, на лице Жавера не было разочарования — лишь то огромное, теплое, тяжелое, что Жаверу хватило смелости назвать: я люблю вас - в то время, когда Вальжану не хватало еще решимости даже всмотреться в него пристально. </p><p>Его решимости хватало на то чтобы раз за разом предлагать: хотите, я почитаю вам? — и Жавер неизменно соглашался, его лицо смягченное отблесками камина, полуприкрытые веки, взгляд, одновременно слегка расфокусированнный и все еще слишком тяжелый, заставлявший Вальжана краснеть тяжело каждый раз, когда он поднимал глаза от книги. </p><p>Его решимости хватило, чтобы предложить однажды: оставайтесь на ночь. Комната Козетты пустует. Зачем вам возвращаться к себе по темноте.<br/>
В тот вечер они задержались дольше обычного, и, практически сбежав в свою комнату, Вальжан долго лежал, не в силах уснуть, томительное возбуждение в его душе и между ног. Мысль о том чтобы прикоснуться к себя, зная, что Жавер в соседней комнате, казалась запретным плодом, невыносимо греховным, но оттого не менее сладким.<br/>
В ту ночь Вальжан провел долгие часы, глядя в потолок, с руками поверх простыней. </p><p>В следующий раз его решимости хватило на то, чтобы сказать: оставайтесь - и, поднявшись к спальням, взять Жавера за руку и молча повести вслед за собой, минуя комнату Козетты.<br/>
- Я не знаю, как… я не знаю, — признался Вальжан беспомощно, когда дверь за ними закрылась. То, что они делали до этого, поцелуи и прикосновения - все это было приятно, да, но все же мысль о том, чтобы просто взять и раздеться, чтобы позволить кому-то коснуться его - там - кажется невыносимой, барьер непреодолимым.<br/>
- Если вы хотите, мы можем просто... — Жавер сглотнул, будто подбирая слова. — Спать вместе. Я имею в виду. Не обязательно делать что-то, но может...<br/>
- Да, — поспешно согласился Вальжан и неловко улыбнулся.<br/>
Тепло и тяжесть чужого тела за спиной были непривычны — Вальжан не мог ничего поделать с тем, что чувствовал присутствие Жавера каждой клеточкой тела, даже не видя его. И все же цветок, начавший распускаться в нем, продолжал тянуться к этому нежданному солнцу. </p><p>Ночь за ночью, они продолжали вместе ложиться в постель - и все же что-то не давало Вальжану сделать следующий шаг. Его собственное желание продолжало пугать его.<br/>
- Вы думаете, что это грех, — со свойственной ему прямотой заявил Жавер однажды за утренним чаем, заставив Вальжана поперхнуться.<br/>
- Бог создал человека слабым, чтобы мы нуждались друг в друге, учились помогать... любили, — осторожно сказал он после длинной паузы.<br/>
- И все же?<br/>
Решимости Вальжана хватило сказать: я не знаю. </p><p>Вальжан пытался понять. Как примирить Божью любовь с тем, как он любил Жавера? Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы его прикосновения, даже самые невинные, не вызывали в нем такого жара, если бы он не просыпался почти каждое утро с горячей тяжестью между ног.<br/>
Он читал им вслух «Пир» и «Федра». Он читал им Песнь Песней. Попытался читать Абеляра, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. Жавер, как и всегда, не комментировал его выбор литературы.<br/>
Мысль в голове Вальжана начала приобретать все более отчетливые очертания, но озвучить ее ему хватило решимости лишь еще через несколько недель.<br/>
Они лежали в темноте, руки Жавера вокруг его талии, воздух между ними исполненный томительного напряжения, которое быстро могло превратиться в возбуждение, уже почти знакомое. Но пока, в этом промежуточном состоянии - Вальжан зажмурился и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:<br/>
- Я хочу, чтобы мы обвенчались.<br/>
- Что. — В голосе Жавера не было ровным счетом никаких эмоций.<br/>
Представлять, что именно должно выражать сейчас лицо его друга, было еще более мучительно тревожно, поэтому Вальжан развернулся, не разрывая объятий, ища глаза Жавера в темноте:<br/>
- Я верю, что Господь не осудит нас за любовь, — его щеки залились краской, потому что он подразумевал как само чувство, так и физический его аспект - все то, что они делали и что он еще не решался сделать. — И все же я хочу сделать все правильно. Я хочу, чтобы мы принесли друг другу клятвы и приняли вместе причастие. Чтобы мы принадлежали друг другу в духе до того, как сделаем это во плоти.<br/>
- Это незаконно, — прошептал Жавер и о, никогда после реки в его голосе еще не звучало столько горечи из-за законов.<br/>
- Может, нет — не в глазах людей. Но мы будем повенчаны в глазах Господа, — тихо ответил Вальжан.<br/>
- Вы действительно думаете, что Он примет нас? Вы так и не сказали: то, что мы делаем, что я хочу… что мы еще можем сделать — не грех ли это? — в голосе Жавера была какая-то отчаянная тоска, и Вальжан не мог вынести этого. Он притянул Жавера к себе, обнимая крепче, пряча лицо:<br/>
- Я не знаю, но… «Более же всего имейте усердную любовь друг ко другу, потому что любовь покрывает множество грехов», — Вальжан сглотнул, пытаясь найти нужные слова, но Жавер не дал ему возможности, накрыв его рот горячим, отчаянным поцелуем.<br/>
Некоторое время им было не до разговоров, беспорядочные прикосновения совсем не целомудренные, и все же более утешающие, чем возбуждающие.<br/>
- Я хочу заняться с вами любовью в нашу первую брачную ночь, — наконец, прошептал Жавер, его дыхание горячее на губах Вальжана, пальцы в его кудрях. — Я хочу, чтобы вы познали меня, как муж знает жену, и я — вас. Я приму все, сделаю все, что вы захотите, и все еще буду хотеть большего…<br/>
В лице Жавера было что-то отчаянно открытое, что заставило сердце Вальжана сжиматься от всепоглощающей нежности.<br/>
- Вы никогда не захотите ничего, что я не хотел бы дать вам сам, — прошептал он в ответ.<br/>
Они оба еще долго не могли уснуть, и все же эта бессонница была отлична от тех тревожных ночей, которые каждый не раз переживал до этого в одиночестве. </p><p>Вальжан купил им два кольца — простые золотые ободки. В следующее воскресенье они пришли в церковь, одетые в свою лучшую одежду. Пользуясь прикрытием колонны, за которой они сидели, Вальжан украдкой взял руку Жавера в свою — и в этом не ощущалось ничего грешного или постыдного. Рядом друг с другом они опустились на колени, принимая причастие, и Вальжан чувствовал в это мгновение без всякого сомнения: Бог был тут, с ними, и Бог был любовь.<br/>
Вернувшись на улицу Плюме, в саду, под кустом цветущего жасмина, они надели друг на друга обручальные кольца. Лицо Жавера озарилось его редкой странной улыбкой, которая за последний год стала Вальжану так дорога. </p><p>Ночью они легли в постель, как ложились многие ночи до этого, и все же Вальжан не мог сдержать волнения. Все ощущалось совсем по-другому. Все было — будет — совсем по-другому.<br/>
Сзади послышался шелест — Жавер придвинулся ближе, почти прикасаясь грудью к спине Вальжана — это «почти», это «не совсем» ощущалось им чрезвычайно остро - и он почувствовал прикосновение — Жавер положил руку ему на плечо.<br/>
Почему-то с этим сокращением дистанции все стало легче. Вальжан выдохнул, невольно расслабляясь под ладонью Жавера, которая, спустя несколько долгих минут, переместилась — легла ему на грудь, против сердца. Ее жар и тяжесть моментально разлились по телу Вальжана, стекая ниже пояса. Он прерывисто вздохнул — невольно владевшее им напряжение поменяло свое качество, стало тягучим, как тишина, стоящая в воздухе перед грозой. Дыхание Жавера щекотало его ухо, и по коже Вальжана невольно разбегались мурашки.<br/>
Несколько тягучих минут ничего больше не происходило, но, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Вальжан чувствовал, будто весь он стекается в точки, где Жавер прикасался к нему. Наконец, тот вновь ожил: его рука начала легко поглаживать торс и плечи Вальжана, и почти тут же он почувствовал прикосновение губ к своей шее сзади. Почти невинное, оно, тем не менее, будто пронзило Вальжана. Он выдохнул слишком громко и дернулся, не уверенный, пытается он двигаться прочь от этого прикосновения или навстречу к нему, и Жавер тут же повторил поцелуй рядом. Тепло внизу живота превратилось в жар. Жавер продолжал прикасаться к нему, к его животу — все еще поверх рубашки, и, подавшись назад и прижавшись к Жаверу, Вальжан убедился, что тот так же возбужден. Рука Жавера на его животе замерла, он резко выдохнул, и Вальжан почувствовал, что тяжело краснеет. Даже сквозь две рубашки, член Жавера был слишком реальным, слишком осязаемым и горячим. Вальжан хотел, чтобы рубашки исчезли, но повернуться к нему лицом, снять одежду, сделать что-либо, разбивающее положение, в котором они были, казалось немыслимым, как будто его решимость может пропасть от любого резкого движения. Как будто понимая это, медленно, очень медленно Жавер чуть откинул одеяло, укрывающее их обоих, и его тяжелая горячая ладонь легла на бедро Вальжана, поглаживая, и, чувствовал Вальжан, чуть задирая рубашку — пока, наконец, не замерла на середине бедра, с мизинцем, чуть касающимся его кожи. Жавер опять принялся целовать его шею и плечи, и с учащенным дыханием Вальжан изгибался навстречу его губам. Он положил руку поверх Жавера и на мгновение тот замер, но Вальжан лишь поднял край своей рубашки, перекладывая ладонь Жавера на свое бедро, на кожу. Звук, которым ответил Жавер, был в равной мере похож на вздох и придушенный стон, и Вальжан почувствовал, как его бедра невольно дернулись вперед.<br/>
Под покровом ночи и буквальным укрытием одеяла, Вальжану не нужно было переживать о том, как выглядит он, как реагировать на чужую наготу - и хотя страх не отступил до конца, его тем легче было заглушить, чем острее становились ощущения прикосновений. Жавер прижимался к его спине, ягодицами Вальжан чувствовал жар и тяжесть его члена, и его рука продолжала исследовать — теперь уже под рубашкой — гладя по бедрам, по животу, постепенно спускаясь к напряженному члену Вальжана и, когда, наконец, случилось и это прикосновение, Вальжан не смог сдержать за зубами сдавленный стон. Пальцы Жавера были неуверенны, осторожны, как будто с помощью руки он чертил мысленную карту тела Вальжана, и внезапно этого было недостаточно.<br/>
Повернуться к Жаверу оказалось легче, чем Вальжан думал — он слишком хотел поцеловать его. Его рот был горяч и податлив. Собственная ладонь Вальжана опустилась на его спину, комкая рубашку, приподнимая ее, и Вальжан проглотил стон Жавера, когда их члены соприкоснулись. Это прикосновение к горячей плоти было чем-то, чего Вальжан не мог представить; в одной мысли об этом было что-то ужасающе непристойное, но она не могла помешать тому, как от действия по его телу разливался лихорадочный жар.<br/>
- Вальжан... Жан… — прошептал Жавер почти ему в рот. Даже во тьме комнаты было видно, какие дикие у него глаза. Вальжан не хотел думать о том, как выглядит сам, но лицо Жавера заставило его издать еще один полузадушенный звук и, поражаясь своей решимости, он потянул рубашку Жавера вверх — пока тот не сел, оторвавшись от него на мгновение, стянул ее через голову, отбросил и лег обратно. Простор открывшейся кожи потрясал, и Вальжан не знал, до чего дотрагиваться в первую очередь, ему не хватало второй, неловко зажатой под ним руки, поэтому, не долго думая, он перекатился, освобождая руку и немного подминая Жавера под себя — звук, который тот издал при этом, отдался в паху. Через мгновение там же опять оказалась ладонь Жавера, и Вальжан прикрыл глаза, судорожно глотнул воздух и опять поцеловал Жавера, вторгаясь в рот языком, чуть покусывая, прислушиваясь к его быстрому, отчаянному дыханию. Продолжая исследовать его тело руками, Вальжан, наконец, балансируя на локте и зарывшись пальцами в волосы Жавера, другой рукой накрыл его член, и Жавер застонал ему в рот, невольно толкаясь бедрами навстречу.<br/>
С этого момента все было лавиной лихорадочных, беспорядочных прикосновений. Сталкиваясь руками, они прикасались друг к другу, неловко целуясь, когда хватало дыхания и координации. Случайно Вальжан сжал и чуть потянул волосы Жавера, но звук, который тот издал при этом, говорил совсем не о боли, и это лишь плеснуло огня в жилы Вальжана. Их быстрое сбивчивое дыхание смешивалось, на коже проступал пот, и Вальжану хотелось всего и сразу - быстрее достигнуть пика и чтобы это сладкое марево никогда не заканчивалось. В конце концов, никто из них не продержался долго — Вальжан всей кожей почувствовал, как напрягся, будто завибрировал всем телом Жавер и успел поймать в поцелуй его стон, когда он излился ему в руку. Еще несколько движений, и Вальжан последовал за ним, содрогаясь, уткнувшись ртом в шею Жавера, будто желая вплавиться в него в этот момент, и ладонь Жавера на его затылке была его якорем, а его тело рядом — укромным садом, в который возвращаешься после шумного дня.<br/>
-  И будете оба в плоть едину, — Вальжан запоздало понял, что прошептал это вслух, когда рука Жавера — рука, на которой было обручальное кольцо — сжалась на его плече.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Козетта, конечно, заметила обручальные кольца при первой же встрече с папой, и все поняла правильно. Ну наконец-то, подумала она, и, вполне возможно, провела с Жавером весьма убедительный разговор, сводившийся к тому, чтобы он не смел обижать ее папу и сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы тот был счастлив. Жавер, конечно же, рад был это пообещать.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>